


face blind

by LuckyStarship



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secret Identity, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStarship/pseuds/LuckyStarship
Summary: octane wears a mask for a reason. he wants to have sex with crypto, but under one condition: he keeps a blindfold on the whole time.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	face blind

crypto and octane have been growing closer and more intimate for the past few weeks. open shameless flirting, and yet, nothing was acted upon. no holding hands or kisses, nothing like that, because octane did not want to show his face.

it was for several reasons. he likes to keep the mystery of his face, likes for people to like him for his personality and regardless of his stunts without factoring in his face. as well as the fact that because of his gender, his face would be interpreted as feminine, and he is not exactly ashamed of it, but being perceived that way makes him feel terrible.

so one day, while he teases crypto and sits on his lap and watches him hack, he feels something rubbing against his thigh and cannot help but voice, “you getting hard?”

crypto’s fingers freeze above the keys of his computer, and he does not say anything. octane cranes his head back to look at the hacker, a smile on his face. he knows crypto cannot see the smile, but his cheeks are red anyways.

“yah, because you keep sitting on my lap.” crypto sounds like a petulant child, but his voice remains almost flat. “you won’t leave me alone.”

excitement makes octane’s heart thrum in his chest, similar to an adrenaline rush. 

“i can take care of you.” he offers, and crypto goes still again. there is silence broken only by the running sounds of his computer systems, for they are on base and have their own separate rooms, unlike the dropship.

then crypto nods his head in agreement, and octane slides excitedly out of the others’ lap, his own sex alive with heat between his legs as he steadies himself on his knees. but as he moves to take off his mask, crypto leaning back in his chair with his legs spread daintily, like he was shy, he hesitates.

crypto senses his hesitation. “what’s wrong?”

“...” he does not want to sound stupid, but the fears are still there. fear that crypto would not enjoy this if his face is feminine and he percieves that octane is a woman. so he asks, “can i blindfold you?”

he explains his fears to crypto. crypto knows he is trans, and does not mind, but understands his fears and where he is coming from. so he allows octane to leave and return with a long piece of cloth that he ties around crypto’s eyes, shrouding his vision in darkness.

he returns to his spot on his knees between crypto’s legs, face-to-face with the growing bulge in his pants that only seemed to be encouraged by the blindfold. octane peels off the facial part of his mask, before snapping the goggles off and removing the headwear. he had hesitated when removing the headwear, but he likes it when men tug his hair when he gives them head, so he takes it off and places it by his knees carefully.

he reaches up and unbuttons crypto’s belt buckle. he slides the belt out from his loops and tosses it carelessly. he then unbuttons his pants. crypto’s stomach jerks slightly when his fingers make contact with his stomach.

“i’m ticklish.” crypto says by way of explanation. his head is leaned back, and though octane can’t see it, his eyes are closed behind the blindfold.

“jajaja.” octane laughs quietly, because it is a funny thing, crypto being ticklish. he zips the other’s pants down, tugging at them, and crypto obediently lifts his hips slightly so octane can pulls his pants down to reveal his straining cock beneath his boxer shorts. he can already tell the size just by looking at it, and his mouth waters involuntarily.

he reaches his hand out and manages to spring the other’s cock free. crypto lets out a small huff when the cold air meets his hot skin but he does not say anything else, just crosses his arms over his chest and keeps his head tilted back. he looks almost like he is sleeping.

octane takes his cock into one hand and pauses to admire it. it is a good length, not too big as to hurt his throat when he inevitably gives him head, but enough to make his eyes water. he is trimmed, not bald, but trimmed. he is very clean, further proven when octane peels back his foreskin and admires the glistening head of his cock, which has a nice curve to it.

he wants to taste him, to have the other in his mouth, so he leans forward without much warning and takes the tip of him into his mouth. he feels crypto’s hips jerk minutely but he doesn’t say anything, just exhales a sigh. octane lets the tip sit in his mouth for a few seconds, growing accustomed to the taste, before swirling his tongue around his slit, which is already beading precum.

he moves his head, taking another inch. not quite halfway, but he enough to push against his tongue and threaten his gag reflex. he pulls back so the tip is just in his mouth again and starts sucking like its candy.

crypto shifts above him, legs spreading open wider and letting octane nestle more comfortably between them. he rests one elbow on his thigh and swirls his tongue some more, on the underside of the tip and jerks his other hand up and down, jerking him off while he licks the tip.

he pulls off, mouth wet with saliva and precum. some has dribbled past his lips, but he licks around his mouth before putting crypto’s cock back in his mouth, relaxing his throat and moving downwards slowly. he holds the base as still as possible, taking small inhales as he moves him further into his mouth.

crypto whines above him, and one of his legs is shaking. octane’s mouth stretches wider as he takes all of crypto into his mouth, the head brushing against the back of his throat. he pauses, growing more accustomed, before bobbing his head a couple of times, sucking.

crypto whines again, deeper this time, and he moves one hand close to octane before pulling it back, unsure.

“can i touch you?” he asks, blindfolded face tilting to one side as he slides a little down his seat. unable to answer, octane pauses and grabs at crypto’s hand, gently guiding it so it rests in octane’s soft locks.

crypto grips his hair as he continues bobbing, obscene noises filling the room as octane works crypto’s cock with both his mouth and hand. at one point crypto’s pants bug him, they keep poking at his face, so he pauses with crypto’s cock all the way inside his throat and tugs them down. crypto obliges silently, but his fingers grip harder until octane’s eyes tear up.

he does not mind. in fact, he loves it, eyes crossing as he pulls up till only the head is in his mouth and he slurps around it, the precum leaking at an alarming rate. he pulls off so he can breathe before licking a long stripe on the underside of crypto’s cock, pressing wet, messy kisses to the cute tip while crypto pants.

octane’s very wet in his shorts by now. he is wearing ones he knows are tight and does amazing things to his ass, and he can feel wetness between his thighs, slippery with slick. he takes crypto back into his mouth, a whine somewhere in his throat, and crypto mumbles,

“wait, i’m gonna cum...”

octane takes him further into his mouth, not discouraged.

“hey, seriously..o-octavio...i’m gonna...”

he feels the other’s legs stiffen, like he wants to curl up. he pulls up a little bit so crypto is no longer so deep in his throat, and he instead gets a mouthful of hot cum, salty and sour at the same time. he loves the taste, always has. he lets the other finish his orgasm before pulling off of him, swallowing. he is eager for more, to have his mouth be fucked, but is also eager to be pleasured in return.

he hesitates though, standing above crypto now, whos head lies back on his chair, gripping the armrests and his legs spread wide open. there is a small stain on the front of his pants, and he is panting hard, still blindfolded. octane reaches his fingers out gingerly, before cupping the hacker’s face.

“yeah?” crypto asks, but octane does not respond. he leans closer to the other, still hesitant, before swinging one leg across his lap and settling himself down in his lap precariously. he does his best to avoid sitting on crypto’s softening cock, and his fingers are still placed gently on the other’s cheek.

his pussy throbs between his legs, practically begging for something to go inside it, but he hesitates still. he leans forward so his lips barely brush against crypto’s cheek, and he hears crypto’s breath hitch.

“can i have you inside of me?”

crypto turns his face a little, so his own lips are closer to octane’s face too. he lets the other touch his face in return, crypto’s thumb rubbing gently under his eye as he feels his face, what he can’t see.

“yeah.” the other nods, accidentally hitting his forehead against octane’s. “sorry.”

octane sits back on his haunches, balanced so he does not not fall over, and grips his shorts, sliding them slightly down his thighs so they are loose enough the pull over. he does not want to get up to take them all the way off, so settles on pulling one of the pant legs all the way to the side. he keeps it like that, holding it tightly in place with one fist, before moving his other hand to start jerking crypto off again, trying to get him hard.

it does not take very long. he suspects crypto might be very into the blindfold. one of crypto’s hands finds the hand he has pulling his shorts aside, and he grips it for him, holding it for him instead, so octane moves his now free hand to balance on the chair armrest, using the other to maneuver crypto’s cock to brush against the lips of his pussy.

his clit is swollen, and he squirms a little, allowing crypto’s head, wet with precum, to slide slickly and shallowly between his lips, before pausing over his hole. his breath is going so fast that his chest almost feels cold, anticipation thrumming in his veins.

at last, he lowers himself onto crypto’s cock, crypto still holding his shorts aside for him, his breath coming out in tiny little gasps as the other fills him up. he settles, knees tucked tight around crypto’s thighs. he leans against crypto’s chest, their chests flush against one another as he takes steadying breaths.

he does not want to admit it out loud, but it is driving him crazy. for too long he has wanted crypto’s cock inside him, either in his pussy or mouth or ass, so much so that it had been the subject of his fantasy for months. he daydreamed about it in the shower, leg propped up on the edge of the bathtub as he rubbed furiously at his clitoris, chasing release. he daydreamed about crypto fucking him senseless in his bed, his cock reaching places inside him his fingers had never been able to.

now, his daydream has become reality. he is sitting on crypto’s lap, rocking slightly, admiring the feeling of the other’s cock stretching his pussy open, a nice girth. his belly feels hot and his breath feels short.

with clear hesitation, crypto thrusts his hips up shallowly, like he is giving it a try. octane takes the hint and starts moving his hips on his own, bouncing himself on the other’s cock, focusing on the feeling of him sliding in and out and in and out of his hole. he now has another goal of getting crypto to cum inside him, because it is another feeling he admires the most. a couple of years ago he was a member of a sex club, allowing others to come fuck him through a hole in the wall, and the feeling of getting cum in multiple times a night was something he always loved, particularly because it made him feel filthy, like the slut he really was deep down. a cumslut, if you will.

he uses one of his his hands to move to his clitoris and plays it with it a little, but the true pleasure is crypto’s cock, in him, filling him, and when he pulls up so the tip is barely sliding out of his hole, he feels indescribably wet and cool.

“can i kiss you?” crypto asks with suddenness, and octane stops fucking himself on the hacker’s cock to stare at the other.

he is sweating, droplets of sweat running down his face and wetting the edge of the blindfold. since he has been panting and moaning for the past several minutes, his bottom lip is wet, and there’s a faint trail of saliva on his chin. he looks delectable.

but octane hesitates. he is not sure this is something crypto wants.

“you came in my mouth, remember?” he says, trying to give the other an out. crypto moves his hand up to cup octane’s face, almost accidentally poking him in the eye meanwhile.

“i don’t care.”

octane stares at the blindfolded man, somehow amazed, before pressing forward and engaging his lips on the other’s. he begins moving his hips in earnest again, bouncing himself on crypto’s cock as he allows his mouth to be fucked by the other’s tongue.

their breaths increasingly get heavier, especially through their shared kisses, and at some time crypto moans loudly and it makes a tingle of electricity shoot through octane’s whole body with arousal.

“i’m gonna cum again.” crypto pants, his hands moving to grip octane’s hips.

“please.” octane breathes against his lips. he had already orgasmed a minute ago, and wanted to do it again. “please, cum in me.”

he leans back a little so he can watch the moment it happens, watches himself get fucked onto crypto’s cock, and the exact moment crypto cums in him, hot, some dribbling out of his hole when he lifts himself off. crypto releases his shorts and he cringes, because they were already soaking wet, but now they are cumstained, too. crypto pulls his shorts up for him, snapping the waistband against his hips, and for some reason he doesn’t find it as gross anymore, but rather hot that he ruined his pants.

crypto grips one hand tightly on his ass and they kiss again, not as hot and heavy as while they were fucking. he uses another hand to rub at octane’s swollen clit through his shorts, and he cums for the second time that night, a high pitched moan working his way out of his throat that crypto swallows in another kiss.

“that was the best sex i’ve ever had with someone’s face i can’t see.” crypto says with humor. “and that has happened before.”

octane laughs nervously, but there is a shy edge to it, and he fidgets. he can feel crypto’s soft cock between his own wet thighs, and he wonders if he would have gotten hard at all if he had seen octane’s face. crypto is gay, he knows, and his fear is that crypto would not have seen him as masculine had the blindfold been off.

so he hesitates, bringing his fingers up to the blindfold. crypto pauses, knowing what octane is doing, and is trying to give him the choice of whether he reveals his face or doesn’t.

he takes a deep breath and pulls it off of crypto’s face. crypto’s eyes are closed, his pretty eyelashes brushing the top of his high cheekbones, but he opens them slowly, and stares octane in the eyes.

he silently moves both hands up to cup octane’s face, and octane feels very aware of his not sharp enough jaw, his wide eyes and the feminine slope of his nose.

but crypto says “so handsome.” and leans forward to kiss the tip of his nose before kissing his mouth again.

octane returns the kiss with enthusiasm, immense relief in his chest.

“ah. looking at you made me hard again.”

octane looks down to see crypto’s half-hard cock bobbing up, brushing against his slick thighs.

“ah, amigo...i’m up for a round two if you are?” _yes please. please cum in me again._ he doesn’t say it out loud in fear of sounding like the slut he truly is.

“only if we are official, now.” crypto looks at him seriously. “my boyfriend?”

octane smiles wide and nods. crypto kisses him again, and helps him pull his filthy shorts aside again, pussy already quivering in anticipation. boyfriends. yes, he likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. english is not my first language 2. i am trans too 3. based off my own experiences
> 
> dank je wel (:


End file.
